Hold On
by Airu74
Summary: You know I feel a weird burning when you touch me.It's not a bad feeling but I only feel it when you touch me.I have actually come to like it.Will you touch me again so I can feel it?So I can escape from this world.Let me feel the burning again. SasuNaru


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, (Remember that because I'm not saying it again.) **

**Hold On**

**Chapter 1: Visit**

**

* * *

**

This feeling was something so sweet yet so sour. The taste of it all was so exciting. Everything was so hot. The burn was running up and down his body and yet he loved it. The way the burn softly caressed him as if he was the only thing in the world. The way his name was whispered so softly and sweetly made him grow even hotter. It was a feeling of complete and total bliss.

Soft sounds were pouring out of his mouth as he tried to gain focus on what was happening. His mind barely cleared up before he felt something soft and warm touch his lips. Then he was back where he started, carelessly floating in his mind with only touch guiding him.

The softness on his lips was so comforting and gentle that he just melted into it. He felt something gently caress his cheek as the softness travel down to his neck. The soft sounds came out again, quietly as if afraid that they might scare away the pleasant softness on his neck. The gentle softness slowly moved along his neck as if to not hurt it.

He heard his name spoken gently from the softness as it pulled away. He slowly tried to bring himself back to reality as he felt the burn lightly caressing his chest. His eyes slowly opened and looked up at the person above him. The person who was looking at him so lovingly. The person who was lightly caressing him. The person who protected him. The person who was everything to him.

The person's black eyes stared at him and his blue eyes stared right back. The moment slowly ended as he sat up and looked at the black eyed boy. He was just staring at him as he ran his hand through his raven colored hair slowly. The room slowly began to cool down as they sat staring at each other. He slowly ran a hand through his sweat soaked blond hair as he turned his blue eyes to the floor. He liked being caught up in his world where he only felt touch because that left no room for him to think.

"Naruto…"

The blond haired boy kept his eyes on the floor before he felt a hand grab his face softly and lift his face up so he could see the raven-haired boy. Sky blue eyes met coal black ones before the raven gently kissed the blond. It was a touch of the lips that was soft and sweet before the raven pulled back.

"Sasuke…?"

"I love you"

The blond averted his eyes again before the raven pulled him into another kiss. It was as sweet as the first one only this time it was filled with love. The blond turned his eyes to the raven who was staring at him with that same love pouring out of his eyes. The blond stared for a moment before he softly smiled into the kiss and closed his eyes after wrapping his arms around the raven's neck. The raven slowly pulled the blond into a soft hug as their kiss grew more passionate. The blond quickly pulled back catching the raven off guard.

"Naruto?"

"I love you, too!"

The raven stared for awhile before smiling as the blond grinned at him. The blond yelped softly as he was tackled onto the bed. The raven smirked as he sat on top of the blond who he pinned down. The blond began to struggle as he glared at the raven.

"Get off, Teme!"

"I rather like this position, Dobe."

The blond lightly moaned as the raven ran his hand across his chest.

"Stop!"

"Nope."

"Teme!"

"Dobe?"

"Stop it!"

"I think we already went over this"

"Stop touching me!"

"Don't whine about it just enjoy it."

"Wha! Get your hands out of my pants!"

"But my hand likes it in here"

"Don't touch that!

"Well I guess you two are ok…"

Both boys stopped what they were doing and turned towards the doorway.

"I-Itachi!" Naruto exclaimed

"Don't worry Naruto I didn't see anything" Itachi said nonchalantly

"Itachi, why are you in here?" Sasuke asked as he got off of Naruto.

"Mom wanted to know if you two were alright since she heard a lot of odd sounds coming from in here." Itachi said as he smirked.

Naruto blushed as he sat up. Sasuke just glared at Itachi who smiled.

"Also, Kushina said to come tell Naruto it's time for them to leave." Itachi said.

"Ok" Naruto said as he got up and looked around for his shirt.

"Also you two should learn how to lock a door when your having sex." Itachi said as he chuckled and the two blushed.

"We didn't have sex!" Sasuke said as he glared.

"Right, anyway I hope you two used protection since we don't want Naruto to get pregnant" Itachi said before quickly making his exit.

"I can't get pregnant!" Naruto exclaimed as he blushed angrily.

"Could have fooled me"

"Teme!"

"Dobe, put a shirt on" Sasuke said as he threw Naruto his shirt.

"Teme, this is yours." Naruto said as he stared at the black shirt.

"You can have it" Sasuke said as he stood up and stretched.

"But it has the Uchiha Crest on it" Naruto said as he stared at the little white and red fan on the shirt's sleeve.

"I gave it to you so it's fine" Sasuke said as he went to his closet and got another shirt.

"…Thanks" Naruto muttered as he pulled on the black shirt.

Naruto stared at the small Uchiha Crest that was on the shirt that he wore. It was such a small thing yet it felt so important.

"Naru…"

Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke staring at him before pulling him into a hug. Naruto just smiled and hugged him back. It was at times like this that Naruto remembered how he fell in love with Sasuke. The blond lightly pushed Sasuke away, who looked confused. Naruto chuckled before he stood on his toes a little and kissed Sasuke. It was a sweet and soft one that lasted only seconds before they pulled apart. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and slowly led them out of the room.

**Dining Room**

"When is Naruto coming down?"

"Soon" Itachi replied

"That's not quick enough!"

"Kyuubi stop whining!" Kushina said

"But he's taking forever!" Kyuubi groaned as he laid his head on the table.

"Kyuubi!" Kushina whined

"No!"

"Why!"

"It's not fair that Naruto got to go upstairs with Sasuke but Itachi and I had to stay down here!" Kyuubi whined.

"…"

"Kyu, we can play when you come over again, ok?" Itachi said as he patted Kyuubi's red hair.

"…Fine" Kyuubi grumbled.

"Then everything began to turn black!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked down the stairs

"Why?" Sasuke asked

"Because they had already turned into ducks!" Naruto said simply

"So?" Sasuke asked confused

"Then I figured out what happened!" Naruto said proudly.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked as they reached the kitchen.

"Everything in my dream was trying to turn into you!" Naruto exclaimed

"What?" Sasuke asked

"Because the ducks would turn around so I only saw their butts, and I thought it was you ,so I would walk over to it and it would be a duck trying to kill me!" Naruto said as if his dream made sense.

The room was quiet as Sasuke just stared at a grinning Naruto. Then everyone in the room burst into laughter except for Sasuke and Naruto.

"His hair does look like a duck's butt!" Kyuubi said as he laughed.

"Dobe." Sasuke growled as he glared at the confused blond.

"But the dream was scary!" Naruto said as he backed away from Sasuke.

"…"

"I'm sorry!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran and hid behind his mom.

Sasuke just sat down at the table and glared at Naruto. The room slowly quieted down as Naruto sat next to his mom.

"Did you two have fun?" Mikoto asked as she smiled at them.

"Yep! I can't wait to come over again" Naruto said with a smile.

"We'll come over again soon." Kushina said as she patted Naruto on the head and smiled.

"You guys ready to go?"

"Yes! Thank you Dad!" Kyuubi said as he jumped up and ran over to his father.

"Kyuubi why are you in such a hurry?" Minato asked as he patted his son on the head.

"I just want to go home." Kyuubi said as he walked towards the front door.

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked as Itachi sighed.

"I'll go talk to him" Itachi said as he slipped on his shoes and went outside.

"I guess I'll see you on Monday, Sasu." Naruto said as he stood up and gave Sasuke a hug.

"Yeah, see you on Monday, Naru." Sasuke said as they walked to the front door together.

"Sasuke, did you notice that Kyuubi looked sad?" Naruto asked as he pulled his shoes on.

"He did?" Sasuke asked as he stood next to Naruto.

"Yeah. I hope he's ok." Naruto said as he finished tying his shoes and stood up.

"I'm sure he's fine" Sasuke said

"Naruto you ready?" Minato asked as he walked out of the living room and to the front door.

"Yep! Where's mom?" Naruto asked before he saw a flash of red hair coming around the corner.

"I'm ready!" Kushina said as she walked to the front door.

"I guess we'll see you guys later, Mikoto." Minato said as he gave her a hug and smiled.

"Feel free to come over when ever you want." Mikoto said with a smile.

"We'll be back soon!" Kushina said as she gave Mikoto a hug.

"I can't wait." Mikoto said as she hugged her friend.

"Next time we have to get Fugaku out of his office, it's making him boring." Minato said as Mikoto and Kushina giggled.

"We really do. Maybe we should all go to the beach!" Kushina exclaimed happily.

"How about we go next weekend?" Mikoto asked

"Ok!" Kushina said as she happily clapped her hands.

"If we are going to the beach then the boys should invite their girlfriends." Fugaku said as he walked in.

"So we're going!" Kushina said happily.

"Sasuke." Fugaku said as he looked over at him.

"Ok." Sasuke said as he looked at the floor.

Naruto just watched silently as they continued to talk. He really wanted to go home now. He sighed before turning towards the door and opening it. His eyes widened before he quickly shut it. Everyone stopped talking and looked over at him as he stood in front of the door.

"Naruto, why did you do that?" Minato asked

"I-I didn't do anything!" Naruto exclaimed

"Why did you shut the door?" Fugaku asked with a frown.

"I didn't!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at them.

"Move from the door." Fugaku said as he glared at him.

"No!" Naruto said, he got glared at so much by Sasuke and Itachi that Fugaku's glare was nothing compared to that, especially Itachi's.

"Naruto, can you move out of the way?" Kushina asked.

Naruto just shook his head no.

"Naruto!"

"But, mom!" Naruto whined

"Move. Right. Now." Kushina said.

Naruto hesitated before slowly moving.

"Please don't let them be out there! Please!" Naruto thought to himself.

Fugaku opened the door wide and everyone looked out. There was nothing. All eyes turned to Naruto who smiled weakly.

"Must have been my imagination." Naruto said before everyone turned when they heard the roar of a motorcycle.

In the blink of an eye a black motorcycle shot out of the garage and went speeding down the street. Everyone was quiet for a moment as they recognized the two boys who disappeared down the street.

"…"

"Oh my god!" Kushina exclaimed making everyone turn to her.

"What?" Minato asked.

"Kyuubi looked so cool on that motorcycle! I mean his long red hair was flowing in the wind! Amazing~!" Kushina said happily.

"…"

"They did look cool." Mikoto said thoughtfully.

"How come Itachi can have a motorcycle." Sasuke grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"No fair! Kyuubi gets to ride a motorcycle!" Naruto whined as he pouted.

"I'll take care of Kyuubi when he gets home. Naruto, Kushina lets go." Minato said as he walked to the door.

"Fine." Naruto grumbled as Kushina followed them out.

"Come back soon." Mikoto said as she waved at them.

"We will!" Kushina said as she waved before getting into the car.

Naruto sat down in the car in thought as it slowly began to drive down the road. He was so happy that Fugaku didn't catch Itachi and Kyuubi kissing. But it was weird. When he had opened the door he didn't expect them to be doing that! As long as nobody saw them though it was fine. But there was one thing that was bugging Naruto. When they were kissing Naruto had seen tears coming from Kyuubi's blue eyes and he looked sad. What was wrong with him?

* * *

**Hope you guys like it. I'm really nervous about writing a Naruto fanfic. I hope I do good enough for you guys. So please feel free to review if you think this story is good. **


End file.
